An Old Friend
by NinjaGirl1117
Summary: She never thought she'd see him again. Not after Order 66 with the Jedi outlawed and being hunted down, finding him was the last thing she expected. Destiny is a funny thing. Perhaps the meeting of these two will change the galaxy for the better or maybe for the worse.


**Author's Note: So I've been tinkering with this idea. So here goes nothing enjoy!**

* * *

The warm suns of Tatooine shone upon the newcomer's back as she walked into the cantina. She was seriously regretting wearing a helmet, who knew she could sweat so much? Except she couldn't afford to be noticed, if she was she was as good as dead. Once inside, Ahsoka Tano went straight to the bar. Sitting down she looked towards the bartender.

"Shot of your finest please." The bartender nodded and turned around wiping his hands and reached for a bottle.

Ahsoka sighed, today was definitely not her day with a broken ship and the landing on Tatooine of all the places. It would be no walk in the park. Anakin told her about how the Jedi first found him, and she knew that finding parts would not be easy on this dustball. Especially with nothing to trade with. Pinching the bridge of her nose she closed her eyes she would get through this she always did and always would. Just another day in her life. The bartender pushed the drink down and Ahsoka caught it in her right hand without even looking. She pressed the button to open the face part of the helmet and took a sip then closed the face part. Grimacing at the taste she put the glass down: the sourness of the drink still lingering in her mouth. It did give her a moment where she wasn't a former Jedi whose life was in danger, she was just a person out in this big galaxy.

Scanning the area, no one seemed suspicious, except one caught her eye. A hooded figure in the corner and he was very suspicious. Then he did the most unexpected thing, he looked right at her. Startled and alarms going off in her head she tried to subtly look away and, pretend to be fairly interested in the plant across the room. For a minute Ahsoka for sure thought that he would walk over to her, but he looked at her for another moment then went back to his beverage. Not realizing that she was holding her breath, Ahsoka breathed out a breath of relief.

Curious, Ahsoka subtly brushed against the man's mental shields and, shockingly she met up with strong resistance. She then began to feel uncomfortable because she could feel the man's eyes gaze piercing her back; she then opened the face part of the helmet and took the drink and gulped it down and threw money down paying for it. The bartender muttered thanks as she closed the face part and made her way out of the cantina.

Once outside Ahsoka moved her arm up to block the sun. The sunlight was still strong, squinting she looked around her ship was left...no….right...ugh...she couldn't figure it out. What the heck she figured..left it is. Looking around she couldn't believe Anakin had lived here for nine years it must have been tough especially being a slave. Walking past a mysterious alley she could have sworn she heard something crash. Stopping in her tracks she turned around and looked down the alleyway trash cans and dumpsters filled the alley reeking to high heavens. Cautiously she crept down the alley her hand moving towards her blaster turning the corner she examined her surroundings still on high alert.

"You know it is very rude to stare at someone." A Coruscant accent stated startling Ahsoka. Turning only to see a hooded figure. Instinctively she pulled out her blaster and aimed at him who swiftly knocked it out of her hand and kicked her midsection sending her into the side of a dumpster going down with a grunt. Blast this helmet! She thought then came an idea. Taking her helmet off she threw it right at him who of course dodged it with ease eyebrows raised at the attack. Except that was nothing compared to how his face lit up with shock when he looked at her.

"A-Ah-Ahsoka?" The man asked. Ahsoka's eyes narrowed just who was he?

"Who are you? My name isn't Ahsoka." Ahsoka said in the most confident tone she could muster. The stranger moved his hands to his hood and lowered it to reveal the face of none other than Obi-Wan Kenobi.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well...sorry for the cliffhanger I didn't mean to be mean. Anyway, this is a little taste of what it could be. Please do not hesitate to give me feedback. (Good or bad)**

 **As always review!**


End file.
